warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Basilpaw
Basilpaw is a white lynx point Siamese tom with cream-colored markings and dark green eyes. Personality Basilpaw is a perfectionist, always trying to be better than everybody else, believing that if he fails or gets something wrong, then it's the end of the world. Because of this, he always tries his best to look and act perfect; he keeps his fur perfectly groomed and tries to be as polite to other cats as he can. However, Basilpaw has a tendency to criticize others for things they have done wrong, and always points out mistakes that others have made-- making him seem like an arrogant know-it-all to others, even though he actually has good intentions behind it... he's just kind of rude when he points it out. Whenever he himself makes a mistake, he will be absolutely furious at himself, and will punish himself by not eating dinner before going to sleep, or maybe staying out extra long while hunting. While Basilpaw may carry himself with a generally arrogant attitude, he secretly struggles with low self-esteem, which is the reason why he always has to point out everyone else's mistakes to make himself feel better. He has OCD and anxiety, and tries to make everything perfect and neat; for example, he always tries his best to keep his nest perfectly symmetrical, catch an even number of prey while hunting, make sure that the fresh-kill pile is nice and neat, etc, etc. If anything is out of order, messy, or asymmetrical, he will become very agitated and irritable, feeling an urge to fix whatever is wrong so everything can be perfect. Basilpaw absolutely hates cats who don't seem to care about being neat and who laugh off their mistakes; he believes that everybody should be perfect and try their best to be perfect, like him. While Basil may seem like an arrogant perfectionist on the outside, he's actually kind of a sweetheart once you get to know him. He's a very loyal, responsible friend, and tends to worry about the people he cares about a lot. He can be stubborn, narrow-minded, and difficult at times, but is very supportive of his friends anyway, or at least tries to be! Basilpaw likes to give his friends advice when they have to make a decision. He is very overprotective and caring towards the cats he cares about, and is kind of a mom friend. Basil has mood swings, and can get angry or sad for the smallest of reasons, whether it's bursting into hysterical tears because he has an uneven amount of moss in his nest or snarling in fury because of a small, offhanded comment that someone made. In summary, he is my baby boy and I won't let anybody hurt him. History Basilpaw and Herbpaw were born as kittypets; however, their mother, who didn't want them and hadn't planned to have kits in the first place, took her kits when they were only a moon old and traveled for days until she found the MeadowClan border. She abandoned her kits there and ran away into the forest before her kits could realize what was going on and try to follow her. Left alone, the two siblings were taken in by MeadowClan, where they lived happy lives. Basil and Herb both had vague memories of their mother and the day when they had been abandoned, and as they were growing up, the siblings were curious about why their mother left them. They've since moved on, but the question is always still in the back of their minds.